Pinball machines are generally known in the art. However, known pinball machines suffer various deficiencies. For example, users of pinball machines often lose interest in playing pinball machines once they have mastered the play of a particular pinball machine playfield. Therefore, in an effort to maintain the interest of players of pinball machines and/or to increase the profitability of pinball machines, it is proposed to provide one or more pinball machines with tournament play capabilities.